<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You a Latte! by TrashySwitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741839">I Love You a Latte!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch'>TrashySwitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autumn, Cat, F/M, Ler!Virgil, lee!pumpkin, ler!logan, ticklefic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pumpkinpaw was born in the year of fall! Therefore: she is OBSESSED with everything that comes with fall! But one morning, Pumpkin gets put into a sad mood by sad circumstances. So, Logan and Virgil help to cheer her up in as many ways as possible!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Pumpkinpaw, Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Pumpkinpaw</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love You a Latte!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for an anonymous user on my Tumblr Page, known as Pumpkinpaw! I wrote their OC into the Sanders Sides Universe for them! So I hope that you, my darling, enjoy it!</p><p>~Pocket</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Pumpkin’s favorite time of the year again! Fall! The time of pretty leaves, the smell of pumpkin pie in the oven, and the feeling of a warm sweater to sleep and cuddle on. Pumpkin’s other piece of excitement was to bring in pretty leaves for the Sanders sides! There were so many pretty colors to look at, and she loved getting to roll around in the leaves! Last year, the sides put together a collage of her collected leaves throughout the fall season! They still have it framed in the middle of the hallway that leads to all the sides’ bedrooms. Pumpkin Paw loves looking at that picture frame when she’s feeling down. </p><p>Today, Pumpkin Paw jumped through the kitty door and bounced around on the driveway. She was so eager to get to the tree, that she didn’t even consider how short the grass was compared to yesterday. When Pumpkin walked onto the lawn however, the orange cat noticed how...strangely fluffy the grass was today. It felt so fluffy, that Pumpkin took a few moments to rub her face and back into the grass and roll around for a few minutes. It felt so nice! The smell was heavenly! She couldn’t wait to show her owners the smell she fell in love with outside today! </p><p>After her back was covered with the smell of grass, Pumpkin walked up to the lovely trees that were in the backyard. She was eager to find a pretty leaf to take home for her owners to see. She was born in one of the prettiest seasons, afterall. But...Pumpkin started to look at the ground around her and sniffed the tiny, colorful pieces that laid atop the grass. Now that she looked closer, it looked like the grass had...lines of dead grass on it! Oh NO! Who’s making the grass short again?! Could that have been the sound that she woke up early to?! </p><p>Pumpkin’s excitement quickly left her as she finally figured out what the colorful pieces on the ground were: MY LEAVES! MY PRETTY LEAF-FALL TREASURES! THEY WERE CUT UP WITH THE GRASS! </p><p>NOOOOOO! </p><p>Pumpkin Paw felt terrible for the leaves. Who could do such a thing? Why did they have to go so soon?! WHY?! They didn’t do anything to get cut up and spread around like this! It hurt Pumpkin Paw deeply. </p><p>Pumpkin Paw meowed in sorrow for the leaves. With the leaves all cut up, Pumpkin couldn’t collect any leaves today! And Pumpkin isn’t allowed to walk onto other lawns to get a new leaf! It was devastating news for poor Pumpkin Paw. Slowly, the orange kitty walked itself back through the kitty door and back into the house. Not even the smell of the fluffy grass could fix this sudden sadness. </p><p>Pumpkin Paw looked around for anyone to get comfort from. Usually, this would be Virgil, or Logan. They were very comforting to her when she badly needed it. Remembering that Logan might already be up, Pumpkin Paw made her way to Virgil’s room and jumped up onto the bed. Virgil shifted a little in his sleep as she walked closer to his hands, and slightly smiled as she snuck her body under his hands to tell him “I need love”. Virgil slightly opened his eyes. “Morning Pumpkin.” Virgil greeted. </p><p>“Morning.” Pumpkin replied with sadness in her voice. </p><p>“Something bothering you?” Virgil asked. </p><p>Pumpkin gave Virgil the sad kitty eyes before rubbing her face against his cheek. Virgil scratched her back and allowed her to melt onto the bed beside him. </p><p>“You smell like cut grass. Is that what’s bothering you?” Virgil asked. Pumpkin shook her head as she leaned back and started licking her back. But while she licked, Pumpkin came across a tiny piece of orange leaf that was blending into her fur. Pumpkin meowed sorrowfully and licked up the tiny orange leaf. “What’s bothering you?” Virgil asked. </p><p>Pumpkin Paw looked at Virgil with her saddened eyes again and rubbed her face on his palm. “I can’t find any leaves this morning...they were all cut up by the evil cutting car!” Pumpkin explained. </p><p>Virgil lifted an eyebrow for a moment, before softening his reaction when it clicked. “Ooh. You’re talking about the lawn mower.” Virgil commented. </p><p>“The grass is fluffy, but the leaves are all broken.” Pumpkin Paw whined as she laid there on his hand. </p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that…” Virgil started. “But the lawn was getting very long, and we didn’t have time to put the leaves into bags.” Virgil explained. </p><p>Pumpkin Paw frowned. “I hate the evil cutting car. It’s mean to all the leaves!” Pumpkin protested in anger. </p><p>“I know...It’s big, scary, and a leaf killer.” Virgil reacted. “But you gotta remember that the leaves are all gonna die anyway...So…” Virgil explained. Pumpkin frowned even more from those words. </p><p>“How is that supposed to make me feel better about the cutting car?!” Pumpkin asked in slight anger. </p><p>“Well...It’s not supposed to. It’s just supposed to explain the reality of the world.” Virgil explained. The emo attempted to continue petting her despite the news he was telling her. </p><p>but Pumpkin didn’t want his love anymore. She brought her mouth closer and closer to Virgil’s hand, and attempted to nip at it. Virgil pulled his hand back in shock. Pumpkin stood up and showed him her teeth. “You’re mean!” Pumpkin yelled at him as she jumped off the bed. </p><p>Pumpkin speed walked her way out of the room and made her way to Logan’s room. Virgil was normally good at making her feel better. But taking a long nap was giving him a mean attitude. Pumpkin walked into Logan’s room and jumped up onto the side of his desk. “Good morning Pumpkin.” Logan greeted her with a hand scratching her scalp lightly. </p><p>“Virgil made the cutting car eat my leaves!” Pumpkin told him. Logan looked at her in slight surprise and blinked. “He...didn’t collect the leaves before he mowed the lawn?” Logan asked. </p><p>“He said he didn’t have time.” Pumpkin told him. </p><p>Logan frowned slightly. “He had lots of time. Something tells me a lazy streak probably hit him.” Logan explained. </p><p>“Lazy streak?” Pumpkin asked for clarification. </p><p>“Virgil probably got tired and annoyed, so he didn’t do the extra work of using the ‘leaf fork’ as you call it, to collect the leaves this morning.” Logan explained. </p><p>Pumpkin meowed in sadness. “I can’t find any saved leaves, and it’s making me sad.” Pumpkin complained. </p><p>Logan softened his reaction and gently started scratching Pumpkin’s back. Pumpkin’s frown quickly fell as she closed her eyes and started to smile. Logan continued scratching her back, and moved his fingernails up to her shoulder blades. Pumpkin’s smile widened to show her front teeth and her paws started pushing against the desk. “Would some scratches make you feel better? Would you like some kitty tickles?” Logan asked with a small smile. </p><p>Pumpkin giggled and nodded. Logan’s smile widened as he moved his fingers to Pumpkin’s ears. Pumpkin slowly looked to her right towards the hand, and lifted up her paw to stop the hand. Logan brought his other hand over towards the left ear, and waited for her to do something. Pumpkin decided to rest her front paws onto Logan’s right wrist. Suddenly, Logan attacked her ear with his left hand! </p><p>“NYAAAAHEHEHEHEHEHE!” Pumpkin squealed, shaking her head around and wagging her tail. </p><p>“Surprise attack!” Logan declared as he went for her shoulder blades again. Pumpkin threw her head back playfully and started to open her mouth as playfulness overcame her. </p><p>“LOHOHOGAHAN!” Pumpkin laughed, shoving her face into the desk and rolling onto her back. Logan moved his hands away and went for both of Pumpkin’s ears. Pumpkin bursted into a mix of giggles and purrs as she stretched her arms up and tried to bap Logan’s wrists. But Logan’s hands were just out of reach! So Pumpkin tried rubbing her scalp back and forth against the desk to get Logan’s hands off of him. </p><p>Finally, Logan decided to take advantage of the open belly spots and gave her scratches under her armpits and ribs. “Ticka-ticka-ticka-ticka-tick! A ticka-ticka-ticka-ticka-ticka-ticka-tick!” Logan teased playfully. </p><p>Pumpkin wagged her tail as it stuck out between her legs. “Yahahahahahay!” Pumpkin giggled and purred, lightly tapping Logan’s fingers with her front paws as he scratched. </p><p>Pumpkin stretched her body to the side to make a half moon with her body and smiled widely with her sharp teeth showing to express her love for the affection. Logan stood up from his seat and moved his fingers down to her belly, to give her some lovely scratches on there as well. As Pumpkin purred excitedly, Logan’s fingers kept gently sliding across the large scar on her belly that had been caused by the usual neutering procedure. Logan smiled and traced the scar a couple times before he moved back to scratching and rubbing her belly. Pumpkin continued to giggle, but also started lightly hiccuping from the tickles! </p><p>Logan chuckled at the new discovery. “Do you need someone to scare you?” Logan asked teasily. Pumpkin giggled and shook her head, throwing her bangs back and forth in the process. </p><p>“Are you…” Logan started spidering up her belly and to her shoulder blades. “Sure?” Logan said quickly as he started scratching her shoulder blades. </p><p>Pumpkin squealed and fluffed all her fur up instinctively. “YEHEHEHES! IHIHI’M SUHUHUHURE!” Pumpkin laughed. </p><p>“Are you...sure sure?” Logan asked again. </p><p>Pumpkin’s laughter increased slightly as the teases started to get to her. She kicked Logan with her back paws and kitty fought the air with her front paws. “YEHEHEHEAHAHAHAH!” Pumpkin laughed and purred. Logan smiled widely and retreated his fingers. </p><p>Pumpkin’s recovery was rather quick, and very giggle-filled. Not only were the ghost tickles still affecting her, but Logan was also tickling her back paws very slowly and softly. Pumpkin’s giggles went on for a good while and very slowly died down as the ghost tickles left her. Pumpkin was left to breath and giggle to her heart’s content while she laid down on her side. She started to fall asleep on the desk and gently purred as she was petted by Logan softly. It felt amazing to feel Logan’s love. This was almost better than any amount of leaf-hunting. This was more than just a hobby. This was proof that there were loving people to look after her when she felt sad. Even though the cutting car was still to blame for ruining her leaf hunt this morning, Pumpkin still found a way to enjoy her morning. </p><p>Later on, Virgil was sitting on the couch and listening to music. Despite the mean words Virgil told her, Pumpkin still loved him. The cat hopped onto the couch, and decided to try and make up for her nippy reaction earlier by giving Virgil a back pawwing. Virgil shook for a second, but quickly calmed down when he realized it was just Pumpkin Paw. Virgil turned his head to see the cat, and smiled. “Feeling better?” Virgil asked, scratching her ears. Pumpkin smiled and melted into the touch again happily. </p><p>When Virgil stopped his scratches, Pumpkin walked into Virgil’s lap and made herself comfy. “I’m sorry for nipping you Virgil.” Pumpkin said before resting her chin onto Virgil’s knee. </p><p>Virgil tilted his head in understanding and lightly scratched under Pumpkin’s ears. “It’s alright. I kinda deserved it. I was being a meanie to you by not gathering up all the leaves before mowing the lawn.” Virgil told her. Pumpkin turned herself onto her side and cuddled her head into Virgil’s side. “Maybe I can make it up to you taking you to the park.” Virgil encouraged. </p><p>Pumpkin smiled and started pawwing Virgil’s belly softly. “That sounds fun! Are there lots of leaf trees there too?” Pumpkin asked. </p><p>“Mm hmm! Tons! The park is usually covered high and low with different colored leaves.” Virgil explained. </p><p>Pumpkin gasped and lifted her head up excitedly. “Yay!” Pumpkin said excitedly before hopping off the couch. “Logan! Logan! Logan!” Pumpkin shouted, running towards his room. “Virgil’s gonna take me to the park to go leaf hunting!” Pumpkin told him excitedly. </p><p>Logan gasped. “Really?! That’s great!” Logan reacted happily. Pumpkin ran up to Virgil again and laid back onto his lap. “Would you like to go to the park right away? Or would you rather hang out here for a while?” Virgil asked. </p><p>“I wanna stay here first. I’m comfy cozy in your legs.” Pumpkin told him. </p><p>Virgil giggled at Pumpkin’s funny reaction and decided to lightly scratch Pumpkin’s back as she laid there. Pumpkin’s body seemed to melt into Virgil even more, and a few muffled giggles and purrs left Pumpkin’s throat. Virgil smiled at the cute cat. “Comfy cozy and ticklish?” Virgil asked. Pumpkin smiled and stuck her tongue out. “Oh! So that’s how you wanna play?” Virgil asked as he scratched Pumpkin’s back and ears at the same time. Pumpkin squealed and fluffed up her fur in surprise! The ticklish Pumpkinpaw covered her face with the back of her front paws and brought her back paws up to her belly. “Awww! Is that your kitty equivalent of curling up into a ball?” Virgil asked with a smirk as he grabbed her back paw, “Cause it’s nooot wooorkiiiiiiing…” he teased. </p><p>Pumpkin gasped and narrowed her eyes. “You wouldn’t…” Pumpkin warned. Virgil smirked evilly and started very slowly dragging his finger in the hairs between her paw beans. Almost immediately, Pumpkin started rolling around and squealing. “I think someone’s got ticklish paaawwwws!” Virgil teased. </p><p>“IHIHIHI DOOOOOHOHOHO!” Pumpkin laughed, purring a little at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil giggled as he thought up a new tease. “Okay! And do you, Mr. Finger, take this ticklish paw to be your lawfully wedded wife?” Virgil asked his curling finger. Virgil changed his voice to sound high-pitched so he could voice the finger. “Ooooh! I dooo!” Virgil declared, curling the finger to show its happiness.</p><p>Pumpkin watched the scene fold open behind her and giggled at the high-pitched voice. “Yohohou’re soho weheheird!” Pumpkin told him. </p><p>Virgil shushed her and continued the ‘wedding’. “Then I shall deem you: Husband and wife. You may tickle the bride.” Virgil teased before tickling her paw again with his finger. </p><p>Pumpkin started squeaking and laughing almost immediately, as well as covering up her mouth with her front paws. She even started attempting to kick Virgil with her other back paw. But Virgil caught it, brought it with the other, and started tickling BOTH back paws! Pumpkin was wiggling and laughing like there was no tomorrow! It felt amazing! The endless adrenaline running through her veins and all the happiness filling her brain, felt like a dream come true! </p><p>And just as things were reaching the ultimate peak of fun, Virgil pulled his finger away. Pumpkin’s laughter quickly died down to giggles, but her giggles were different compared to her face. Her face was happy, but also...sad or disappointed. Virgil didn’t expect such a quick change of reaction. “You okay?” Virgil asked. </p><p>Pumpkin, feeling a little embarrassed by her reaction, hid her face in her paws and brought her back paws closer to Virgil’s legs. Virgil immediately caught onto what was going on. “I see...You want me to keep tickling you!” Virgil reacted. </p><p>Pumpkin nodded and smiled under her paws. </p><p>“Aye aye, captain!” Virgil replied happily as he picked up her paws again. </p><p>Pumpkin and Virgil ended up playing like this for a good long hour. It was everything they really needed in their day. Despite waking up a little on the tired side or growing grumpy because of choices made, the two ended up fixing their relationship like nothing even happened! And later on: Pumpkin, Virgil and Logan all went to the park to find some new leaves! Pumpkin came home with a pocket full (Virgil managed to fit all the leaves into his pants pocket without ruining them) while Virgil and Logan picked up a few of their own. By the time they got home, it was nearing dinner time! And being the cat she was, Pumpkin got to also enjoy a pumpkin cat treat! </p><p>Yum yum!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>